


星运里的错

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, 双平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 主CP豆腐丝，微量KTK，宽歪闺蜜组双平行世界，黑帮世界叫马尔科，现实向世界叫马口现实向世界无妻无子设定
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	星运里的错

**Author's Note:**

> 豆腐丝合志里面的文，一年前写的了，现在同人本已经卖完了文解封了就发出来吧  
> 送给所有跟我一样还热爱着这对CP的姐妹们

01  
马尔科打量着克罗斯送给自己的圣诞礼物。  
一张明信片。  
“这不是普通的明信片，马尔科，”克罗斯这么说，“这是米洛送给我的，他说圣诞老人会帮你实现写在那上面的任何东西。”  
这是平安夜的晚上，克罗斯陪着马尔科待在后者家里，马尔科坐在两人刚装饰好的圣诞树下，怀里抱着一个包装精美的方形礼物盒，皱着眉头打量着这张看起来没有任何特点和新意的明信片。  
这是莱万多夫斯基离开后的第一个圣诞节，克罗斯知道作为马尔科的好闺蜜，他有这个义务留下来陪着他安慰他。  
“谢谢你，托尼，”马尔科说，他的脸色惨白，眼睛底下有淡淡的黑眼圈，“也代我谢谢米洛，谢谢你们对我的关心。”  
“应该的。”克罗斯上前去拥抱自己的好友，马尔科把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
等到半夜克罗斯离开了以后，马尔科坐在床边上，手里还是攥着那张明信片。  
自从那个混乱的夜晚过后，马尔科就再也没有安稳地睡过一次觉，他每一次都会又梦见那条小巷，空气里弥漫着的血腥味和狩猎的气息，莱万肩膀上破裂开来的伤口汩汩地往外流着血，对方的脚步声，子弹划破空气，那个人被击中躺倒在他的怀里，灰蓝色的眼睛永远地合上，猩红色的血迹沾了他一身。  
莱维，他无数次地喊着这个名字，就像现在一样，马尔科痛苦地抱头喃喃，莱维，似乎这是一个神秘的咒语。  
他的目光又落回那张明信片上，克罗斯信誓旦旦地跟他保证，不论他在那上面写了什么，圣诞老人都可以帮他去实现。  
“你可以不信任何神明，但是你一定要信任圣诞老人。”克罗斯听起来很自信，口气毋庸置疑。  
拜托，圣诞老人又不能起死回生，如果我想要的圣诞礼物是莱万多夫斯基怎么办？马尔科苦笑，从柜子里翻出了一支钢笔，在明信片上写下了这句话。  
“我想再见罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基一面。”  
然后他自嘲而又悲哀地笑笑，按照克罗斯说的话把明信片给扔进了床头挂着的圣诞袜里，拉上了灯。  
两米宽的双人床上马尔科觉得自己孤零零的，他翻身躺在另一个羽绒枕上，把脸埋在枕头里，那上面似乎还留有那个人的体温和气息。

02  
太阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进了房间里面，马尔科隐隐约约听见了小鸟的歌唱声。  
该起床了吧……几点了……他模模糊糊地想着，撑起身子从床上坐起来去翻找床头柜里面的手机。  
等等，这不会是自己的手机！马尔科在摁亮手机屏幕看见壁纸的那一刻产生了怀疑。  
手机的壁纸是他穿着多特蒙德的球衣，旁边是……波兰黑帮的头目，皮什切克。  
真有意思，对方跟他一样穿着多特的球衣，而且他们脖子上都戴着一块金牌，看起来相当开心。  
有人趁着他不注意的时候偷拿了他的手机然后还P了张图上去吗？马尔科很头疼，杀手的本能让他对一切不同寻常的事情保持着警惕。他接着注意到这个房间的摆设也和他原先的不太一样。房间的墙壁上贴着多特每一个赛季的照片和海报，还挂着很多件不同的球衣，他注意到这些球衣都是11号，都写着同一个名字——他自己的名字。  
罗伊斯。  
这是什么圣诞节的恶作剧吗？马尔科再次疑惑地拿起手机，尝试着用指纹去解锁，出乎他意料的，手机居然打开了。  
这时手机正好传来了instagram上面好友动态更新的信息，他好奇地点进去，发消息的人是克罗斯，对方正和克洛泽一起站在巨大的圣诞树下面，两个人都拿着一个礼物盒，笑的很灿烂。  
克罗斯配文说：“圣诞快乐，各位！”底下居然有几千条留言。  
天，这也太夸张了吧，马尔科皱眉，他们杀手的ig都很低调，都是私密账号，一年到头不发几条文章。  
他上一次使用ig是在莱万的葬礼之后，他宣布正式退出杀手界，从此黑帮之间的纷扰与他无关。  
他给这条动态点了个红心，然后点击了自己的个人页面。  
这一下手机差点没被他给摔到地上。  
马尔科太惊讶了，他没想到会是这么出乎他意料，他居然是多特蒙德俱乐部的足球运动员和队长，还入选了德国国家队，ig上面有着超过千万的粉丝量。  
而且，克罗斯也是足球运动员，还在皇家马德里踢球？  
而且，皮什切克，那个波兰的黑帮大佬，居然还是自己的队副，貌似他们俩关系还很好？  
马尔科觉得他需要一点时间来消化这些事实，这一定是他度过的最匪夷所思的一个圣诞节。  
哦对了，说到圣诞节……马尔科扭头看向床头上挂着的那个圣诞袜，他隐约可以看见那张传说中具有魔法的明信片还是好好地躺在里面。  
马尔科把明信片给拿了出来，翻到背面。  
这是他的笔迹没错，马尔科知道全世界不会有第二个人像他一样能把花体字写的这么难看，但是明信片上面的内容则是和他昨天写上去的截然不同。  
那上面写着，“我想去一个没有罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的地方。”  
马尔科咬了咬嘴唇，又重新点开instagram，这一次他在搜索那一栏尝试着输入了莱万的名字。  
然后他看见了莱万的个人主页。  
波兰的足球运动员，效力于拜仁慕尼黑俱乐部。  
他在五分钟前刚刚发了一条动态，上面是他一个人的背影，看样子是在拜仁的训练场上。  
莱万说，“圣诞快乐，各位。”  
马尔科捂住自己的脸竭力让自己不要哭出声来。  
他的莱维，他心心念念的莱维还活着，而且活得好好地，远离了一切的黑帮纷争，只是一个普通的足球运动员。  
他明白了，这应该是一个平行世界。  
圣诞老人万岁。

03  
过了一会儿，马尔科逐渐从莱万还活着的喜悦中走了出来，他意识到一个很严重的问题，为什么这个世界的自己执意要去一个没有莱万的世界呢？莱万到底干了什么？  
虽然在他原来的世界，莱万也是离开了多特改为给慕尼黑的黑帮效力，可是他们在说明解释清楚了一切之后还是在了一起，就在去年年末，莱万向他求婚的照片刷爆了整个德国和波兰的黑帮圈。  
马尔科不理解这个世界发生了什么，于是他就试着在谷歌上搜索了莱万和自己的名字。  
啊……他花费了一点时间去理解这个世界发生的事情，莱万从多特蒙德转会到慕尼黑后，这个世界的马尔科·罗伊斯就彻底地伤了心，他看着网友们剪辑出来的GIF和调色的照片，居然连自己都感到了心痛，就像是被捅了刀子一样。  
他想起刚才在ig上面好像自己并没有关注莱万，但是对方一直关注着自己。  
莱万的电话号码会变吗？马尔科突然想试验一下，于是拨通了那一个他都可以倒着背出来的电话号码。  
鬼知道在莱万离开了之后，他在多少个夜深人静的夜晚在手机上摁下了这几个数字，听着手机里“暂时无人接听”的机械女音独自落泪。  
然后他发现自己把这个号码给拉近了黑名单。  
这个世界的罗伊斯还真有意思，马尔科撇撇嘴，把号码从黑名单里面拉了出来，他发现自己紧接着收到了几百条未读信息。  
他一条一条地点进去看，从14年莱万转会之后开始一直到现在，其中有过道歉有过生日和节日的祝贺有过日常琐事也有莱万的最真心的告白。  
他的目光停留在最新的一条，发送的时间是今天。  
莱万说，“马尔科，圣诞快乐，虽然你从来没有回过我的信息。——莱维”。  
马尔科的手指微微颤抖，他马上打电话给克罗斯，对方很明显正在和克洛泽打闹，他甚至听得见派对的背景音乐。  
“托尼，你今天晚上来慕尼黑的火车站接一下我。”马尔科说，庆幸在这个世界里克罗斯仍然是他最好的密友，“我有点事。”  
“你要干嘛，马尔科？”克罗斯问他。  
马尔科沉默了一会儿：“去见莱……罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
他听见托尼手里的玻璃杯子掉在地上炸成碎片的声音。

04  
马口是在发现枕头下的勃朗宁手枪时发觉不对劲的。  
他很惊讶的从床上坐起来，盯着那把手枪发神，心脏扑通扑通地跳。随即他也注意到了这间卧室的不一样，这一定不是他的房间，暗黑色的墙壁壁纸，墙壁上本应该挂着相框的地方光秃秃的，只留下一根钉子，没有海报没有照片没有球衣，整个房间的暗色调给他一股压迫感和沉闷感。  
我在哪？我被绑架了吗？马口很慌乱，他胡乱地拉开柜子里的抽屉，意外地在床头柜里面发现了自己的手机。  
他摁亮手机屏幕，仔仔细细地检查了一遍。他的指纹可以解锁，而且手机里面的APP排列顺序和使用偏好都和他的习惯完全一致。Whats app 和推特，Instagram里面内容寥寥，都被清理的很干净。手机的壁纸是他和那个他巴不得再也不要见到的人的合影照片，波兰人的手搂在他的腰上，看着他的目光是不可多见的温柔。  
马口皱皱眉，尽量不要去看莱万那张熟悉的面孔，他打开手机的备忘录——他一向有在这里记随笔的习惯，果不其然这个手机的备忘录里面也有着很多的笔记，只是都上了一层密码锁。  
密码……马口头疼地呼出了一口气，尝试着输入了自己的生日。  
密码错误。  
马口嘟了嘟嘴，歪着脑袋输入了莱万的生日。  
备忘录解锁了。  
他从第一篇备忘录就开始仔细阅读，花费了一个多小时才算勉强搞清楚了自己身处的状况。  
很好，他马尔科·罗伊斯，在这个世界里是一位前黑帮成员，因为自己丈夫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的去世而退出了组织。  
马口看完之后瘫在床上不想再动一下，他从来没有想过自己胡乱写的愿望居然真的被圣诞老人给实现了。  
他确实一直都没有释然过莱万的转会，每一次在球场上看见他对于自己都是一种煎熬。  
但是，上帝在上，他真的从来没有想过真的来到一个没有莱万的地方。

05  
马尔科戴着帽子墨镜蒙着围巾，和几个拜仁球迷一起站在拜仁训练基地门口等着训练结束的莱万出来。  
拜仁的大部分队员都在圣诞节之后启程飞往了卡塔尔的多哈进行冬训，莱万因为疝气只能留在慕尼黑独自训练，等待着明天的手术。  
“你为什么不直接去找他呢？你知道的，我们有办法进去找他。”克罗斯站在他身边，凑在他耳朵边轻声问他。  
马尔科轻轻地摇了摇头，把围巾拉高了一点挡住了下巴和嘴唇。  
莱万开着车出来了，球迷们都围上去找他要合影和签名。莱万很友好的停车摇下车窗，耐心地给每一个球迷签名。马尔科就站在旁边，静静地看着莱万，他朝思暮想的莱万，即使他知道这两个人就算长得一样但是并不是同一个灵魂。  
他最后才走上前去，手里是一件波兰国家队的球衣——今天早上克罗斯想办法给他找到的，莱万接过来在上面很愉悦的签上了自己的名字。  
马尔科盯着莱万的手，一瞬间神情有点恍惚，他想起在去年冬日，莱万同样地在那一纸婚礼上的誓词下方这样签名，连笔锋都没有变化。  
那一天阳光晴朗，透过哥特式教堂的彩色玻璃照进来，一向冰冷的教堂内都有了些暖意。莱万握紧他的左手，把戒指穿过他的无名指，然后低头吻住了他的嘴唇。  
莱万把签好名的球衣交还给他，马尔科低声道了谢，然后尽力自然地对莱万说，“希望您明天的手术顺利，莱万多夫斯基先生。”  
“谢谢你。”莱万说，看向马尔科的眼睛。  
马尔科回避着他的视线。

06  
“他这个时候，应该已经进手术室了。”克罗斯看了一眼手上的腕表，告诉坐在对面的马尔科。  
马尔科点了点头，看似漫不经心地搅着面前的咖啡，他面色凝重，眉头紧锁。  
他和克罗斯坐在莱万做手术的医院对面百货大楼一楼的咖啡馆里面，坐在落地窗边上的位置，这样马尔科可以很轻松的看见对面的医院大楼让他心安一些。  
在马尔科的记忆里，莱万只做过两次手术，不，准确地说是一次半。第一次是在伦敦的一次行动之中，在泰晤士河之上，有人从河岸上的楼房里拿出机关枪扫射，莱万当机立断地把他给扑在身下保护住，身上挨了十来发子弹都一声不吭，等到危机解除时他已经因为失血过多快要晕过去了，但是双手还是死死地攥住马尔科的双臂没有松开，马尔科的手臂上都被勒出了红印子，指甲都抓破了他的皮肤。  
马尔科那一次着实被吓着了，他在手术室外面坐了一晚上，焦急地等待着手术的结果。  
等医生走出来告诉马尔科莱万已经醒了的时候，他更是差点当场跪了下去，他看见莱万躺在病床上嘴巴上还戴着呼吸机，对方看见马尔科走进病房里来扭过头对着他微笑。  
“你让我担心死了。”马尔科攥着莱万的手，前者的眼角红红的，眼睛里布满血丝。  
“我还没有那么容易就死掉，”莱万尽力动了动嘴唇，马尔科读得懂唇语，“看见你没有事情我就放心了。”  
“下一次不准再干这么傻的事情了！”马尔科的声音听起来有点生气，“你知不知道我有多么担心你！”  
“抱歉，但是为了你的安全，我愿意去做任何事。”莱万这么告诉他，手指在他的掌心轻轻打转描绘出一个爱心的形状。  
最后马尔科还是逼迫着莱万发誓他以后再也不会这么做了才罢休，不过后来马尔科想起来，只是后悔只让莱万做了口头承诺。  
莱万在之后还是不断地为了马尔科而不惜让自己受伤自己吃苦，最后也终于酿成了那次不可挽回的灾难。  
轻敌，马尔科这么说，那是他和莱万，或者说是整个德国组织的轻敌，一切的起因都是他们和意大利的黑手党在一周之前因为一批货物的归属问题起了矛盾，他们认为这只不过是一次普通的巷战，而这样的疏忽大意往往会造成很可怕的后果。  
对方的人数远远比他们预计的要多很多，当他和莱万被逼到了一条死胡同里的时候，他就做好了和莱万一起去死的准备。他的手枪里面还有两发子弹，如果真的到了那个境地，他相信他有那个勇气对准莱万开枪。  
对方的子弹不长眼睛毫不留情，莱万挡在他前面，一发子弹相当准确的打穿了莱万的心脏。  
随后的记忆是一大片长达几分钟或者几小时的空白，马尔科脑海中的下一个场景已经是他跪在莱万的身体边上哭泣哀求他不要离开，皮什切克或者施梅尔策正扯着他的胳膊低声安慰着他。  
那是莱万在他印象里第二次被抬进医院的急救室，他坐在医院走廊里冰冷的长椅上，闻着消毒水刺鼻的味道，整个人俨然一具行尸走肉。  
马尔科花费了好久才从莱万去世的消息中走出来，克罗斯很好心，代替他主持举办了葬礼，免得他又一次地崩溃。之后他就用最快的速度宣布永久地退出了黑帮组织。  
在那以后马尔科不是没有去调查过那次事件的始末，也发现了好几个疑点做了很详细的笔记和记录，可惜他还没有来得及再去进一步的求证就被这张圣诞明信片给打乱了原有的全部计划，只能坐在慕尼黑的某个咖啡馆里面喝咖啡。  
只是一个疝气的小手术而已，他不会有事的，马尔科这样告诉自己。  
托尼的手机这时候响了，他走出去接了个电话，回来之后脸色很难看，那欲言又止的神情让马尔科内心警铃大作。

07  
“他们应该要来了。”克罗斯看了眼手机上的时间，告诉旁边坐着的看起来相当淡定的马口。  
马口抬起眼睛看了眼咖啡厅门口的方向，低头继续面无表情地搅弄着杯子里的热咖啡。  
这是圣诞节后的第一天，马口在弄清楚这个神奇的世界和自己的身份并暂时确认目前没有可能回到原来的世界之后，就恰巧地接到了来自意大利的一个电话，对方约他在圣诞节后的一天在这家咖啡馆见面。  
马口很紧张，他不是意大利黑手党口中的那个马尔科·罗伊斯，但是他没有办法，于是就以自己久日不接触黑帮，处理事情有些生疏为由叫来了克罗斯陪着自己。  
他不清楚意大利黑帮突然来找他是出于什么样的目的，他昨天晚上睡觉前意外地翻开了一本被原来的马尔科·罗伊斯塞到柜子间隙里的黑皮本子，里面夹着莱万的死亡报告，受伤情况诊断，警方调查给出的资料，从不同的报纸上剪下来或者从网络论坛上截图打印下来的纸张，以及一些一看就是只属于黑帮才拥有的绝密资料和各式各样的照片，这个本子上还记着马尔科写的很多笔记。马口只是略略读了一下，大概明白这是有关莱万最后一次任务的调查报告，看来马尔科虽然表面上退出了黑帮但是暗地里还是在不甘地调查这起事件的起末。  
他的手指停在了一条记录上面，那上面说，这次联系他见面的黑帮就是当时和德国起了矛盾的那个黑帮。  
马口觉得自己呼吸一滞，忍不住想知道如果这是原装的那个马尔科·罗伊斯得知这个消息，会有什么样的表现。  
“别怕，他们不敢在我们的地盘上造次。”克罗斯突然出声提醒他，马口扭头去看自己的密友，克罗斯正看着门口，只见几个穿着黑色西服戴着墨镜一副电影中黑社会打扮的人走了进来。  
克罗斯悄悄在桌子底下扯住了罗伊斯的手，示意他不要害怕。  
“马尔科先生，实在是幸会，”对方有一个人扯开对面的椅子一屁股坐下，摘下了眼睛上的墨镜，“咱们也就不客套了，我来这儿呢，是想告诉你一个好消息一个坏消息，你先听哪个？”  
“你没必要在这里跟我卖关子，”马口尽力装作随意轻松，“好消息吧，是啥？”  
“你那个男人，”对方顿了一下，点了一根烟，把烟灰磕在桌面上，“没死。”  
克罗斯刚才正在喝水，这下直接给呛着了，忍不住的咳嗽。  
男人？他是在说莱万吗？马口感觉得到所有人的目光都聚集在了自己身上，只可惜他不是马尔科，不会对这句话做出什么激烈的反应。  
“哦？”他不咸不淡地挑了挑眉，“那坏消息呢？”  
“他也离死不远了。”对方说完这句话，呼出了一大口烟，观赏着马口的表情。  
令他失望的是，马口只是轻轻地点了点头。

08  
“说好的只是一个小手术的啊！怎么会出事情？这根本就不合常理！”马尔科在医院的走廊里面大喊大叫，他已经不顾及自己有没有失态了，这么多年黑帮里面训练出来的沉稳已经没有了任何体现，他几近歇斯底里，如果不是克罗斯扯着他的胳膊他可能都要冲进ICU里面去。  
“马尔科，马尔科你冷静！”克罗斯拼了命地想把自己的闺蜜拽离这里，马尔科的声音已经引来了不少人，其中估计还夹杂着各大报社的记者，若是有心人拍下一张罗伊斯在莱万的病房门口发飙的照片，那怕是两家俱乐部的公关说什么都洗不清了，德国的街边小报可以在未来的三个月都不再为销量的问题而发愁。  
马尔科双手捂着脸，他觉得命运就像是在和他作对一样，好不容易来到了莱维还活着的一个世界，可是转瞬间对方的手术就出现了问题，马尔科怀疑自己余生是否还想再踏进任何一家医院一步。  
“现在还没有把莱维手术后昏迷的消息公布出去。”克罗斯扶住马尔科，附在他耳边悄声说，“我刚才去问了莱维的经纪人，给你争取到了几分钟的探望时间。现在我们先去那边的椅子上坐一会儿，你注意点儿把脸给蒙上，我可不想你明天因为这个登上各大报纸的头条，我会被多特蒙德的球迷们和你的经纪人给杀了的。”  
马尔科听到最后一句居然扑哧一声笑了一下，任由克罗斯把自己给带到旁边坐好。  
克罗斯很贴心地给他去买了个冰淇凌让他边等边吃，马尔科皱着眉整理着今天发生的事情。  
只是一个疝气的腹股沟手术，风险很小，以莱维的身体估计几周时间就能完全康复，他也明白任何手术都有一定风险的道理，可是他不明白为什么这就会发生在莱维身上，还是以这么诡异的一种方式，在手术结束的时候突然陷入了昏迷。  
“那他的手术算是成功了吗？”马尔科问克罗斯。  
“当然算。”克罗斯点了点头，“现在就是等他苏醒过来了。”  
马尔科点点头，寻思着会不会是因为自己这次毫无理由的穿越打乱了原有世界的秩序进而引发了这一连串的反应，但是他转念一想这又不是拍电影，哪来的这么多蝴蝶效应。  
不容他再胡思乱想，莱万的经纪人已经从病房里出来，招呼着马尔科过去，克罗斯说他就不过去了，这种时间应该留给两个人独处。  
马尔科白了自己那笑得一脸八卦的好友一眼，走过去和莱万的经纪人握手，“他还没有醒吗？”  
“暂时没有，不过其它身体状况一切正常，手术很成功。”经纪人这么告诉他。  
马尔科深吸一口气走进莱万的病房，这和他去过的那些病房一样，干净而又整洁，白色简直装点了一切。莱万躺在病床上，白色的被子盖在他身上，他嘴巴上带着呼吸机，旁边的心电图的仪器显示着他的心跳正常而又平稳。  
“莱维。”马尔科坐在他床边的椅子上，轻轻地呼唤他，忍不住伸手揉了揉对方的头发，他从来没有做过这样的事，莱万比他高一点，想踮起脚来揉他的头毛很是麻烦，而莱万倒是经常把他那一头涂满了发胶的金发揉的东倒西歪，换来他的一阵暴打和克罗斯的无情的嘲笑。  
“莱维，”马尔科又喊了一次，他注意到莱万的眼睫毛微微颤了颤，但是并没有醒来，“莱维，我是马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯，我不知道你能不能听得见，但是我希望你可以……”  
马尔科深吸了一口气：“对，我是马尔科，但是我不是你认识的那个足球运动员，我是另一个平行世界的他，我是一个杀手，在那个世界里面。哦当然，在那个世界里也有另一个‘你’，你是我的爱人，我的挚爱。”  
他调整了一下呼吸，不要让自己哭出来，天晓得他有多久没有这么近距离的观察过莱万，凝视着他的睡颜了：“总之，在那个世界里面，我们在一起了，我很爱你，我也知道你很爱我，去年年末我们结婚了，整个德国和波兰的黑帮界都来给我们祝婚，可是就在不久之后，你……”  
马尔科逼迫自己继续说下去，“那是一次可怕的任务，现在我只能用可怕来形容，那是和意大利人的一次火拼，我们当时轻敌了，认为他们不过是想要我们手上的一批货物而已，可是谁知道呢，我至今还在调查他们当时究竟是要干什么出于什么目的发动了那次巷战，他们的人手远比我们原来估计得要多得多，我们被他们给逼到一条死胡同里面，他们朝我们开了枪，然后你为了保护我，就……就……”  
马尔科还是说不下去了，他知道自己哭了，有泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下来，他在莱万死之后就再也没有哭过，甚至于是医生递给了他莱万的死亡通知书的时候，或者是举办那场盛大的葬礼的时候，或者是他看着众人把莱万的棺木放在泥土里，一捧一捧的泥土洒上去的时候。他所感到的是窒息一样的感觉，世界里像是被剥离了除了灰色以外的任何颜色，天旋地转，但是就是没有哭声和泪水。  
“那颗子弹打穿了你的心脏，他们都这么说，”马尔科咬咬牙继续说了下去，“他们不让我进ICU甚至不让我看见你的最后一面，说是怕我承受不住昏厥过去。我之后就宣布退出了杀手界，每一天专心调查那起事件的起末，盘算着终有一天我要为你复仇。”  
“可是……我没想到还能再见到你，”马尔科从被子底下握住莱万的手，紧紧地攥在自己的手心里，“我一直以为那只是一个圣诞节的玩笑，可是我竟没有想到那会是真的，我来到了这个世界，又一次见到了你。”  
“莱维，我一直在想，如果我真的能再见到你，我会对你说些什么，我想过很多话，各式各样，想和你说上一整个晚上，想和你讲一讲你走了以后我是怎么生活的，想和你讲一讲我为了复仇调查出来了什么情报，想和你讲一讲离开杀手界之后我新培养的兴趣爱好……可是我发现，当我在见到你时，我能说出来的，还是只有那一句……那一句……我爱你。”  
“我爱你，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，这么久了依然如此。”  
马尔科擦了一把眼泪，目光从莱万紧闭的双眼向下移去，注视着对方的嘴唇和呼吸机。马尔科承认自己有那么一瞬间的冲动想把呼吸机拔下来然后不顾一切地吻上去，希冀着对方就会这样醒来，就像是德国口耳相传了那么久的童话故事一样。  
马尔科最后还是控制住了自己的冲动，只是凑上前去闭上眼睛在莱万的脸上轻吻了一下。  
他感觉到有什么东西在轻挠自己的掌心，像猫咪的爪子一样，马尔科一个激灵睁开眼睛挺直了身体，下意识地朝莱万的眼睛看去。  
他朝思暮想的爱人已经睁开了眼睛，灰蓝色的双眸里面深藏了太多的情绪，有点不可置信地看着他。  
那双眼睛里也似是含了万千星辰。

09  
“血袋备好了吧？手枪准备好了？里面有子弹吧，记住马口，你的子弹是留给敌人的不是你自己的！深呼吸放轻松，你没问题的马口，你一直都是我们心目中最出色的那个杀手！”克罗斯再一次为马口检查了一遍浑身上下的装备，牵着他的手登上了汽车的后座。  
马口握紧了手里的银色手枪，心里很忐忑。他脸色发白，竭力让自己平静下来，但是很显然这太过于困难了。克罗斯倒是很放松，额头靠在车窗玻璃上不一会儿就睡着了。  
马口仰头靠在车后座的椅背上，盯着汽车的顶棚和天窗发呆。此时此刻他本来应该在家里面休息的，或者是在花园里的草坪上踢足球，而这一切的变故都要从那几个闲的没事又来德国搞事情的意大利黑手党说起。  
在得知莱万还活着之后，克罗斯的反应比马口自己还大的多。他当即就逮住那几个黑手党成员询问前因后果，原来在那次任务发生的前几天，马尔科在一次上级特别指派的机密级暗杀任务中刺杀了黑手党的老教父，碍于马尔科做事干脆利落不落证据，就算黑手党咬定了是马尔科所为也毫无办法，只得随意找了个茬前来挑衅报仇。为了让复仇有更满意的效果，有几个黑手党的成员不嫌事大地提前透露给了莱万，莱万当即飞往都灵与黑手党的头目之一布冯谈判，布冯坚持要一命换一命，于是莱万就在任务执行时主动替马尔科挡了那发子弹。布冯见莱万真的如此，为了防止事情再次闹大，也就只能赶紧命令成员撤退结束了战斗，把恩怨也就一并一笔勾销。  
而由于马尔科在执行暗杀任务时并没有被上级透露对方的真实身份，因此即使他在接下来的调查中发现了事件的不对劲却也无法找到合适的原因来解释。  
当然，还有一个让马尔科觉得不对劲的原因就是，莱万并没有真的死亡。  
不知道莱万从哪里找来了黑科技一样的一种河豚病毒，在注射过后可以造成几小时心脏停止跳动的假死现象，唯一知晓此事的就是莱万在波兰的黑帮盟友皮什切克，两人一起瞒天过海骗过了所有人，甚至连葬礼时葬在地下的棺材都只是一副空棺。  
直到几周前有眼线报道说在德国境内又看到了莱万，加之波兰的一批情报资料被意大利的人给意外截获，他们才发现了这样的一个秘密。  
意大利人不会放过自己教父的死亡不管，他们因此专门前来要求马口，要么他亲自去偿命，要么他得想办法把莱万给找出来，让对方再死一次。  
马口彻底地惊呆了，一时间什么话都说不出来，竭力控制着自己的面部表情不要过于精彩纷呈。他对自己在圣诞节许的愿望表示深深的自责和忏悔，恨不得跪下来哭着求圣诞老人原谅自己，收回这个他完全不想接受的圣诞礼物，把他再给带回到原来的世界里去。克罗斯倒是很快地冷静了下来，一面打电话给德国总部通报这个情况，一面开始着手张罗着和意大利黑帮接线人的见面。  
德国这边很快地制定好了计划，他们与警察一向是有些合作关系的，这一次干脆直接与意大利警方合作，派马口和克罗斯按照计划前去见面，只是给马口的身上带上了血袋，又给克罗斯的手枪里安了空包弹，按照计划，由克罗斯来假装打死马口，再由警方出面将对方黑手党的人一举抓获。  
“而且你也就可以看见罗伯特了，”克罗斯这么说，以为对于马口而言这是安慰，“他不会看着你死去却不来救你的，相信我，他一定已经得知了这个消息。”  
“只是希望他别来搅局就好。”马口干巴巴地回答。  
尽管所有人都信誓旦旦地对马口保证他的人身安全，马口还是很不放心，这几天都食欲不振，体重掉了好几斤。终于到了约定的这天，克罗斯带着他去德国的边境处等待着，意大利那边给的消息是等天黑了见面。  
马口坐在轿车里面等待着，不知道过了几小时，终于有两三辆黑色的法拉利从边境线那边过来，为首的是一个戴墨镜的络腮胡，他只带了五六个人一起过来，蒙蒙夜色中马口勉强在里面辨认出了皮扬特克和迪巴拉。  
克罗斯歪了歪脑袋，眼角的余光瞥到不远处草丛中警察们埋伏的地方，确认了一下不会被发现。他走上前去和络腮胡交涉，络腮胡问他，“所以，你们是打算让马尔科·罗伊斯先生来偿命喽？”  
“是的。”克罗斯点点头。  
“你们也真是舍得。”络腮胡冷笑一声，示意身后的小弟把手枪递给他，“这么好看的美人，真是足够可惜的。”  
络腮胡拿过手枪，喀拉一声上了膛。  
“慢！”克罗斯赶紧抢上前一步阻止他，“我们有个要求，由我来杀了他，不是你们。”  
“这可由不得你，”络腮胡笑了笑，又转念一想，眼睛里露出恶作剧般的光芒，“这样吧，你来杀，但是得用我的枪。”  
马口错愕地看向克罗斯，克罗斯瞪着络腮胡，咬着嘴唇走过去接过了络腮胡手里的枪，磨磨蹭蹭地检查着。  
“你该不会是不会用枪吧？”络腮胡嘲笑着克罗斯，“德国人都变得这么差劲了吗？怎么这么磨蹭？”  
克罗斯白了他一眼，颤抖地举起了手枪。  
马口站在原地不敢动弹，他觉得自己混身的血液都已经凝固了。他虽然和这个世界的克罗斯并不是很熟，但是凭他对自己密友的了解，很明显这个变故也不在克罗斯的预料范围以内。  
“砰！”克罗斯扣动了扳机，但是他故意打偏了，子弹擦着马口身体而过，落在他身后的草丛里。  
马口和意大利的人俱是一愣。  
络腮胡最先反应过来，拔出腰间的另一把手枪对着马口就是连发三枪，马口本能地就地一滚勉强躲了过去，克罗斯也把枪口对准了络腮胡。  
络腮胡大吼了一声，示意自己的小弟们也都拿枪瞄准他和马口。  
“好呀，克罗斯先生，果然你从一开始就别有用心，我说你——”可是络腮胡的话还没有说完就又被枪声给打断了，一直站在他身后的皮扬特克突然对准马口扣动了扳机，这时一个身影从旁边出现把马口给推开。  
是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
皮扬特克的子弹精准地打中了莱万的左胸，一瞬间鲜血四溅，莱万往后倒在地上。  
埋伏在暗处的警察此刻一拥而上，迅速的控制住了局面，马口趁乱扑到莱万身边无助地攥住他的手，“莱维，莱维你坚持住，托尼已经去叫救护车了！”  
莱万摇头笑了笑，扯过马口的手，“马尔科，看见你没事真是太好了。”  
莱万看上去还想说什么，但是他可能是失血太严重了，脑袋一歪就晕了过去。

10  
救护车的警笛声响着，穿过了城市里的主干道，道路上的车辆纷纷在路旁避让。  
马口坐在救护车后方的长椅上面，脸色惨白，眼角泛红，却始终咬着嘴唇不让眼泪落下来。克罗斯坐在他对面，脸色也是一样的面如死灰。  
“他怎么样了？”马口小心翼翼地开口，克罗斯摇了摇头表示他也不是很清楚。莱万在他们前面就被一辆救护车给抬走了，过了好一会儿和警察们一起清理完了现场他们才被另一辆接走到医院去，说是要给他们检查一下。  
“他活地好好的呢，没事。”坐在副驾驶座上一直不吭声的人突然扭过头来，居然是皮扬特克。  
“你！？”马口惊呼了一声，一时语塞，看向对面的克罗斯，而托尼也是瞠目结舌。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“我是莱维的好友，安插在意大利的波兰卧底。”皮扬特克解释道，“他们这次来找你的事件我也清楚，你和马口的计划卢卡什也给我透露了，但是以意大利那边的的脾气，我担心估计不能行得通，所以就去和莱维商量了B计划，给他也带了血袋。如果事情有变化，就由我直接开枪假装打死他，然后剩余的步骤再按计划来进行。”  
“那我们为什么不知道？”克罗斯讶异地问。  
“德国的人也都知道这个备选计划，只有你们两个蒙在鼓里，毕竟你们两个的演技莱维都不知道吐槽过多少次了，要是你们知道了这一切还怎么能演的逼真一些呢？”皮扬特克说。  
马口和克罗斯哭笑不得。  
“话说，你待会儿见到了莱维，打算跟他说些什么？”克罗斯问马口。  
“啊……”马口眨眨眼睛，其实他也没有想好，毕竟他不是这个世界的马尔科·罗伊斯，在他原来的世界里面，他也有好些年月没有和莱万正常交流过了。  
“算了，小情侣间的事情我就不打扰了。”克罗斯意味深长地笑了笑，“反正你们以后时间多的是。”  
马口翻了个白眼，谁想和那个该死的波兰人天荒地老的，他就是被圣诞老人再捉弄一次，待在这个世界无法回去，或者再被意大利的黑手党通缉追杀，也不想再跟莱万多夫斯基先生说一句话。  
过了一会儿救护车停在了医院的大门口，马口和克罗斯被皮扬特克从车上扶下来，莱万正站在医院大门的台阶上，果然好好地什么事情都没有，他看见马口和克罗斯就赶紧朝他们跑了过来。  
“马尔科！”莱万一把把马口给抱在怀里，伸手手欠地揉着对方的金发，忍不住捧起对方的脸去疯狂地亲吻他的眼角鼻尖和嘴唇。  
在被莱万抱在怀里的时候马口有些发懵，他的身体甚至还僵硬了一下。他和莱万好久都没有这样的肢体接触了，自然是有一些不习惯。  
“马尔科，那些意大利人没有吓到你吧？”莱万还是抱着马口，担忧地问他，其他人早就已经识趣地找借口离开了。  
“你是忘记了你爱人也是个黑帮杀手了吗？”马口故意凶狠地说，双臂紧紧搂着莱万的脖子，果然真香定律的适用范围不分国籍不分宇宙，“说，你让我担惊受怕这么久，打算怎么补偿我？”  
“我在外面逃亡了这么久，身外之物大部分都丢掉了，我想也就只能用我的余生来补偿你，我亲爱的马尔科。”莱万又在马口的额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
嗯……好像波兰人也蛮不错的……马口迷迷糊糊地想着。

至于两个世界的马尔科·罗伊斯有没有回到自己原来的那个世界呢？那就是另一个故事了。  
Fin.


End file.
